1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computed tomography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computed tomography (CT) involves the use of X-rays that are passed through a target. Based on the amount of X-ray energy detected at a detector located downstream of the target, information about the target can be calculated. By way of example, representations of target shape and density in three dimensions can be determined.